onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-10302836-20180803135345/@comment-195.83.231.74-20180816073659
Vivija a écrit : One Piece Chapter 914 Spoilers---- Quick Summary The medicine is working and Tama is recovering. Kiku is treating Zoro’s wounds. Kiku uses the word “sessha” instead of I and she’s almost 3 meters tall. Tsuru wants to Tama to eat “Shiruko” but as she doesn’t have any money, Tama refuses to eat it. Then Tsuru says, if Tama isn’t going to eat it then she will throw it away. After Tama eats the Shiruko, she cries because it’s so delicious. 20 years ago, the Kozuki clan was living in the Oden castle and were ruling the Wano kingdom. The now deceased Oden created a huge plantation and provided everyone in Kuri delicious food. The plantation now belong to Orochi, and Tsuru and the rest purchase the rotten ingredients from them. After Tsuru reveals the internal circumstances of Wano, someone aims an arrow at Tsuru. Zoro blocks the arrow with his katana. The one who shot the arrow is one of the Gifters who has eaten the bat SMILE and became a batman. He’s using the wings of a bat and is flying. His hearing is 6 times greater than an average human, so he wanted to kill Tsuru who insulted the Shogun. One arrow after another is aimed at Tsuru, but Zoro blocks all of them. As they were distracted by the batman, another gifter who has eaten the Gazelle SMILE abducts Tama . And in order to rescue Tama, Kiku takes a katana with her and follows the gazelleman. Luffy and Zoro go with her. The gazelleman is heading to the official’s town and Hawkins, Holdem, and Speed as well as 30 other SMILE users are waiting. Luffy asks who exactly Kiku is, and she answers, “I (sessha) am a Samurai!”. After Law hears from Bepo that Luffy and the rest are heading to the official’s town, he says “Hey wait! That’s nothing but trouble! We’ve to stop these idiots!” END Thanks to Bakadata for translation. Source: 5ch '''-> '''Oro Jackson Résumé rapide Le médicament fonctionne et Tama se remet. Kiku traite les blessures de Zoro. Kiku utilise le mot "sessha" au lieu de "moi" et elle mesure près de 3 mètres. Tsuru veut que Tama mange "Shiruko" mais comme elle n'a pas d'argent, Tama refuse de le manger. Tsuru dit alors que si Tama ne veut pas le manger, elle le jettera. Après que Tama ait mangé le Shiruko, elle pleure parce que c'est tellement délicieux. Il y a 20 ans, le clan Kozuki vivait dans le château d'Oden et dirigeait le royaume de Wano. Le défunt Oden a créé une immense plantation qui fournissait pour tous les habitants de Kuri une délicieuse nourriture. La plantation appartient maintenant à Orochi, et Tsuru et les autres achètent les ingrédients pourris. Après que Tsuru ait révélé les circonstances internes de Wano, quelqu'un tire une flèche sur Tsuru. Zoro bloque la flèche avec son katana. Celui qui a tiré la flèche est l'un des Gifters qui a mangé le chauve-souris SMILE et est devenu un batman. Il utilise les ailes d'une chauve-souris et vole. Son audition est six fois plus grande qu'un humain moyen, alors il voulait tuer Tsuru qui a insulté le Shogun. Une flèche après l'autre sont tirées vers Tsuru, mais Zoro les bloque tous. Comme ils étaient distraits par le batman, un autre gifter qui a mangé le Gazelle SMILE enlève Tama. Et pour sauver Tama, Kiku prend un katana avec elle et suit le gazelleman . Luffy et Zoro l'accompagnent. Le gazelleman se dirige vers la ville officielle et Hawkins, Holdem et Speed ainsi que 30 autres utilisateurs de SMILE attendent. Luffy demande qui est exactement Kiku et elle répond: "Je (sessha) suis un samouraï!". Après que Bepo ait appris à Law que Luffy et les autres se dirigeaient vers la ville officielle, il dit: "Hé, attends! C'est rien que des ennuis! Nous devons arrêter ces idiots! " FIN Merci à Bakadata pour la traduction. Source: 5ch -> Oro Jackson